Emperor Lunarlight
Emeperor Lunarlight is the ruler of Equinelantis, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's grandfather and King Solar Flare's father. Bio Emperor Lunarlight is the original ruler of Equinelantis and all of Equestria, he's the father of King Solar Flare. He lived in Equinelantis with his wife, Empress Moonbeam. He taught his son many of the things he knew about being ruler, the sun, moon, and everything else. Soon King Solar Flare grew into a adukt stallion alicorn and married Queen Starshine. Then years later, Starshine gave birth to a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. They named her: "Celestia". Years later when Celestia grow up into a young filly, Starshine gave birth to a blue alicorn filly with a light blue mane, in which they named her: "Luna." But then when Luna turned one Queen Starshine had died of cancer, leaving King Solar Flare to care for his daughters. He taught them everything he knew about Equestria as well as the moon and sun. Lunarlight also spent some time with his grandchildren, and taught them about being the rulers of Equestria. Then when war broke out, King Solar Flare had to send his chidren to a safer passage. After the war a large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a large tidal wave, and it starts heading towards the city. The Empress was then called upon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. Despite the city being out of Equestria, Emperor Lunarlight kept to his post as the Emperor but he also wished to see his grandchildren once again. Then many years later, when he was now an elderly stillion, his grandchildren returned. This pleased the old emperor, but what was even more pleasing, was that they had a family. Then the villains came into the thron room demanding the location of the diamond but Commander Poultry was more brutal and he punched the elderly alicorn then gunpointed him When his son was bonded with the diamond and the villains flee, he tells his 2 grandchildren and their family to come he explains about the diamond and it's power. The he explains how the diamond has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Equinelantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the diamond they will lost. He then gives his diamond necklace to them and then transfers his magic into Thomas but Thomas decides to give it to Brian before he passes away. Later our heroes build a statue in honor of Emperor Lunarlight. Personality Emperor Lunarlight is a king, wise, and loving stallion. He cares for many things in his especially when it comes to his son and grandchildren. Despite his royal duties he is willing to take time off to spend time with his family. Then when there is a tough situtation, he is willing to do anything to protect his family and his kingdom. Trivia *Emperor Lunarlight made his first appearance in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. * Gallery Emeperor Lunarlight II.png|Elderly Emperor Lunarlight Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Emperors Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Husbands Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Alicorns Category:Unicorns Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Deceased characters Category:Leaders Category:Wise Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Princess Luna's family Category:OC ponies Category:Spirits Category:Died of old age Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies